Series 10
The tenth series is most likely to appear in 2022. Featured Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Hiro *Spencer *Sven *Austin *Peyton *Connor *Diesel *Bill and Ben *Dennis *Neville *Scruff *Sally *Wilson *Winston *Low Lip *Hoothoot *Bertie *Stanley *Annie and Clarabel *Sodor Brass Band *Cooper (does not speak) *Frank Fargo (does not speak) *The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) *Farmer McColl (does not speak) *Farmer Trotter (does not speak) *Henrietta (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Mr. Percival (cameo) *The Photographer (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Maithwaite stationmaster (cameo) *The Knapford stationmaster (cameo) Episodes #Ice Creamy Meltdown - Hoothoot warns Hiro that the ice cream will keep cool with ice. Thomas, Percy, and James were taking the ice cream refrigerator cars trying not to fall asleep. #Emery and Fiona - Emery saw a new apple-green engine arrive on Sodor. He and Thomas will show her around. #Partner Problems - After hearing about Fiona being partners with Donald and Douglas, the others were worried about her and they all jump to conclusion about her. #Ryan Gets Lost - A new inspection engine arrives and Ryan was trying to find a way to get home after his headlamp get faded out. #Misadventures Of Mighty Morton - Morton was going on an adventure in Sodor Mountain Peaks. #The Metrolink Engines - Two Twin Metrolink engines arrived on Sodor before working on the Sodor Light Rail Transit. #Babysitter Logan - Logan teaches Chloe and Zoe how to shunt coal trucks to the engines. #Streamliner Trouble - A new streamlined engine arrives on Sodor. Spencer was broken down in the shunting yards. #Stuck Together - Bash and Dash were back to back, acting like Mighty Mac and didn't get the couplings unglued. #Percy Sees Orange - Dennis shunted Percy to the steamworks to get his paint orange. #The Director's Cut - Toby was qualified to pull the television train. #Clunky Connor - Connor hears funny noises in his boiler. #The Pied Porter - Porter's driver uses a flute to lure Ralphie into Brendam Docks. #The Adventures of Sherlock Henry - Henry became a detective to find the missing Sherlock Holmes and tries to stop Diesel from stealing Duck's slip coaches. #Hoothoot's Scrub Down - Hoothoot is covered in some dirty objects. He has to go to a washdown. #Musical Mayhem - It's the Sodor Symphony Orchestra and The Pack are constructing a stage beside the Sodor Drive-In Theatre. The band are going to perform classical music. Featured Charaters Included *Elliot - A red steam engine who goes on a streamlined rush. *Fiona - An apple-green steam engine who is partnered with Donald and Douglas. *Tom and Tim - Two Metrolink twin engines who works for the light railway. *Kathy and Katie - Two Metrolink twin engines who works for the light railway. *Stewart - An inspection locomotive who is Winston's merchaine. Featured Cast *Chris Pratt as the narrator and Emmet *Joseph May as Thomas *Christopher Ragland as Percy *Rob Rackstraw as James *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Bash, 'Arry, Kevin, and Diesel *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Dash, Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and Bert *Ben Small as Charlie and Rheneas *Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Skarloey, Dowager Hatt, Sir Topham Hatt, and Glynn *Rupert Degas as Dart, Flynn, and Bertie *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Rocky, Butch, and Cranky *David Bedella as Victor and the Duke of Boxford *Steven Kynman as Paxton and Duck *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Kyle MacLachlan as Smokey *Siera Florindo as Greta *Sally Taylor-Isherwood as Sally *Neil Patrick Harris as Tayvon and Jake *Keith David as Sargent *Jeremy Shada as Scooter, Milo, Harrison, 7938, Peasy, and Rivie *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Michelle *John DiMaggio as Shawn, Low Lip, Hoothoot, and Class 1o1 *Tom Kenny as Austin, Dale, Beasley, Sploosh, Easy, and Chensie *Hynden Walch as Sudmsy *Carlos Alazraqui as Pedro *Tajja Isen as Dixie *Elijah Wood as Snozzle *Maurice LaMarche as Morton and Jeffrey *Isabella Acres as Chloe *Ava Acres as Zoe *Paige Moss as Sunny, and Clem *Jessica DiCicco as Fiona and Lizzie *Brigid Tierney as Kathy and Katie *Albert Brooks as Stewart *Tom Hanks as Tom and Tim Category:Television Series